ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensemble Stars! Master Guide
Current as of April 2019. Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions. Ensemble Stars is a card collecting game that requires simple strategy, but leans mainly towards interaction with the characters and stories. A key feature of the game is that, unlike many idol-themed games, it is not a rhythm game. According to the creators, they wanted to make a game that did not involve "skill" per se, but rather was able to be played and enjoyed by anyone. As such, the main focus is the story of the game, hence the simplistic nature of the gameplay. Learning to strategically use your resources and time, in order to maximize your cards' strengths and optimize your teams, is the key to success in Ensemble Stars. Of course, luck is a component of the game, as with most card collecting games of this nature. This guide serves as a compiled resource to help you understand the main mechanics of the game. If you are completely new to Ensemble Stars, and have just downloaded the app, you might want to check out the Tutorial Guide first! Clicking that link will bring you to a step-by-step guide on how to complete the in-game tutorial. And, of course, if you are looking for more information on a specific mechanic, feel free to look at the Guides page! ---- The links with a # will lead you to a different heading in the page. Any other links will direct you to other pages on the wiki, or outside resources. (For example, How to Download the Game: will lead you to the first header.) Note: Some pictures have translations edited in for easier reading--they do not actually appear that way in-game. If there's any information missing, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! How to Download the Game: Tutorial See Tutorial Guide Beginner Bonuses Navigation 'Title Screen' Home Menu (My Room) Character Screen School Map Student's Profile Page Settings App Settings Name change How to transfer Game Data to another Device How to Redeem Codes |} Items More information on items can be found here Story See Story and Yumenosaki Private Academy 'Event / Scout' Cards See Characters & Category:Cards Cards List Sorting Options Rarity (レア度): Choose whether you want to view all rarities (すべて = all) or a specific one. Attribute (属性): Choose whether you want to view all attributes or just Dance, Vocal, or Performance cards. More specific options below. These can be sorted by descending (降順, on the left) or ascending (昇順, on the right) order. Card Details |- | Rainbow Road As long as a card has been bloomed, it has access to the "Rainbow Road", which is an additional Idol Road that has both cosmetic and strengthening effects. Rainbow Bloomed cards gain a rainbow border, the character's signature, and a certain amount of additional stats in every attribute depending on rarity. Each step on the Rainbow Road requires a Rainbow Key (see Items), which costs 500 Star Medals each, and a certain amount of Jewels that depends on rarity. ･ Tap on the yellow button to access the card's Rainbow Road. ･ Tap on the pulsing node or the Key/Jewel Check button to check your Key and Jewel supply. ･ You can only advance by tapping on the node and then the yellow button, as long as you have enough resources. ･ Tapping Shop in the corner will redirect you to the Star Medal Shop. Example of a non-5☆ card's signature vs a 5☆ card's. Star Medals can be gathered by interacting with animals in lessons. For more specifics, see Animals. For help locating where you can buy Rainbow Keys, see School Map. |- | List of Live Skills & Lesson Skills List of cards by Lesson Skill & Live Skill A more detailed guide on Jewel drop skills can be found here. |- | Extra Info About Cards *There is an initial card limit of 100 cards in the game, however cards may be stored away in the album to avoid reaching the limit. You can also increase your card limit slightly through Dream Festival (max 10 slots) and by ranking up (2 slots every 50 ranks). *In regards to receiving duplicates of the same card, they will be automatically fused to same card and will result in a "Limit Break", where the card level increases by 5 and unlocks extra nodes in the Idol Road, leading to a significant increase in potential stats. **A card may only receive up to a total of four limit breaks. **Any more duplicates afterwards will be turned into producer points and sent to the gift box. |- | How to take cards out of the Album #Go to the selected character's Student's Profile Page. #Click the "Card Album" button. #Find the card you want to take out and select it. #The card's details will be shown. #Click the red button to take it out of album. :*The red button will return to back to being a "To Student's Classroom" button. |} Unit 'Unit Formation' 'Unit Skills' Produce Lessons Officially Lessons are called "Produce Lessons", but people often just shorten it to "Lessons". Lessons are the main way to level up your cards and increase your rank. See the Lesson Category page for a detailed list of all available lessons. 'Lesson Navigation' 'Lesson Information' 'More About Lessons' 'Animals' 'Lesson Menu' 'Daily Lessons' |- | Daily Lessons are useful because they increase the drop rate of a specific color of jewels on a specific day. They are incredibly important to grind as there is always an unending need for jewels to increase the strength of your cards, so knowing when they come into rotation is important to make sure you have enough materials to build up your teams quickly. *''Tip:'' Setting frequent 8 hour Managements can allow you to collect an excess of all types of Jewels, which is extremely helpful. Note: Daily Lessons rotate at 12AM JST so keep that mind for whatever timezone you may be playing in. Days when the courses come into rotation: *'Red Jewels:' Tuesday & Friday *'Blue Jewels:' Wednesday & Saturday *'Yellow Jewels:' Monday & Thursday |- | ---- The only anomaly to daily rotating jewel courses is the Sunday course. The Sunday course is special in that it doesn't increase the drop rate of a specific color of jewels but you get 2x EXP for the same AP cost as the other daily courses. More Producer Points than usual may be gained from these courses as well. It is especially good to use this course to level up cards quickly, or to gain extra LP by leveling up your Player Rank. Just make sure not to have too weak cards in your Unit (i.e. not all level 1) as the DreamFes battles in this Lesson are especially strong. |} 'Trust' Exact multipliers are unknown because no one has counted them. All you need to know is that filling the bar to pink helps A LOT. *If you plan well you get up to two characters' trust bar to pink in a Lesson. *If you have a card with a Trust Up skill on your team and choose the maps extra well, it is possible to fill up to three characters' trust bar up to pink in one Lesson! |} 'Fever' 'Jewels' Also seen in Items Checking Total Jewel Count There are two ways to access your Jewel count. From the Main Menu, you can press on the button on the top right and receive a list. It will pop up in the center of your screen. You can also see your total Jewel count by accessing it through a card. #Tap the Card menu button at the bottom of the screen. #Tap any card to see their details. #Tap the Advance (yellow button) to see their Idol Road. #Tap the bottom-left button underneath the card's Total stats. #The window that slides in to the right are your total Jewel count. |} 'Missions' Mission Tips |} 'Mini Events' See Mini Events for a list and translation of all the Mini Events with the correct options. 'Intimate Events (Touch Events)' *''See the Intimate Events page for a list and translation of all the Intimate Events with the correct options.'' *''For a simple chart of all the correct points to touch see here.'' Dream Idol Festival (PvP) Management Scouting See Scouting for a page of the current ongoing scouts Limited Scout= Officially, it is called a Campaign Scout, but many tend to refer to it as the Event Scout, or simply just as the newest Gacha. A new Campaign Scout opens 1 day before an Event starts, and ends at the same time the Revival Event period does (about 4 days after the main Event ends). The end date and time are displayed in red. *This Scout will have cards that follow a specific theme and story. **There will always be one new 5★ & 4★ card released with this scout, as well as two new 3★ cards. All of these cards come with story nodes that you can unlock on their Idol Roads. **Generally, only the 5★ & 4★ card will get new outfit nodes. It is very rare for the 3★ cards to get new outfits. *During the concurrent Event with the Campaign Gacha, these cards will have 2x their normal stats when used in Event Lives as well as award a slight amount of bonus points. See #Scouting Bonuses in the Event Guide for more details. **If you are participating in a Revival Event during this period, the Gacha bonus will be active there, as well. *In this specific Scout, the new cards will have a boosted chance of appearing. *If you happen to draw a 5★, the 5★ you will obtain will ALWAYS be from the current scout. **It is impossible to draw a previous 5★ Gacha card here. *Any 4★s you draw from here will have a 50% chance of being from the current Gacha 4★. The other 50% can be any of the Initial/Starter 4★s, or Story Scout 4★s. *Cards from the current Gacha will be added to the other Scout pools after 1 month. Until then, they are only available during the Campaign Scout period. *There is a 4★ guarantee for the first 10x draw for every new Limited scout introduced. **This does not guarantee you will pull the current Gacha 4★. *Past Limited Scouting cards CANNOT be drawn from this box. See a list of past Limited Scouts here. |-| Story Intro Scout= Also referred to as the Story Scout or the Introduction Scout. Story Intro Scouts usually occur from the 26th day of the month (or 17hrs after the 2nd event of the month ends) to the 3rd or 4th day of the next month (roughly 7-8 days each). The only notable exceptions being the Valkyrie and Switch scouts, and the Subaru Story Intro Scout. *Story Introduction Scouts usually occur every month or so and will always introduce a 4★ card of a specific character. **There will also be three new 3★ cards that will appear with the addition of this Scout. All of the cards released in the Gacha are unrelated, and each come with their own individual story chapter(s). As such, Story Intro Scouts do not have a cohesive theme or story. *Cards from this scout will not give any Gacha boosts during an Event. *New characters often will get a Story Introduction Scout some time after they are introduced to the game. These cards function as their Initial/Starter cards when choosing their Unit at the start of the game. *Unlike Limited Scouts, these cards are added right away to the main pool as soon as they are released. *In this Scout, the new cards will have a boosted chance of appearing. **Cards from past Story Scouts also have a chance of appearing; however, cards from past Limited Scouts do not. See a list of past Story Introduction Scouts here. |-| Diamond Scout= Also referred to as Regular or Dia Scout/Box. *This is the normal scouting pool where all Gacha cards eventually end up. In this box, you can draw from a pool of 3★, 4★, & 5★ cards. **4★ & 5★ cards only have a small chance (6.5% and 1.5%, respectively) of appearing. *For the first 10x Scout of every new month, your pull will contain at least one 4★ or above card, guaranteed. Cards from Limited Scouting are put in the Diamond Scout pool after a span of 2-3 events (~1 month). *When it is a Character's Birthday, scouting in this box will guarantee you 5 cards of that character per pull. **Birthday Scouts do not only contain cards of the birthday character. Even if you have the 4★ guarantee, you can still pull any 4★ in the pool. *Any free Gacha campaigns, such as Free 10x Scouts or guaranteed 5★ Scouts, will be effective on this box only. |-| 3★ Producer Point Scout= *In the 3★ Producer Point Scout, you can only draw 3★ and 4★ cards. **4★ cards have a very small chance of being scouted. *It takes 10,000 Producer Points to Scout once, and allows the player to do a 10x Scout for 100,000 Producer Points. Note: There is no difference in rarity rates whether you scout once or 10x in the Scout. There are also no rarity guarantees either. Therefore, there is no advantage to saving 100,000 Producer Points to do a 10x Scout. Beginners are encouraged to Scout in this box to build up their teams. |-| Producer Point Scout= Often shortened to PP Scout. *In a Producer Point Scout, only 1★, 2★, 3★ (very small chance), and a extremely small chance (.02%) of 4★ cards may be drawn from the scout. *It takes 100 Producer Points to scout once, and allows the player to do a 10x Scout for 1000 Producer Points. 'How to check Scouting History' Character's Birthday Your Birthday Events Revival Events For now please see here or Revival Event Guide for an explanation of Revival Events. Errors Other Campaigns Click the banner to see the pages ''See Special Campaign category page for a list of past campaigns. '' Additional Resources The Enstars Reddit has some great strategy guides on their site, see their master post of them here. Some notable ones are: *Beginner's Event Guide *Event Survival Guide *Jewel Grinding Guide Other Links Category:Game Guides